Acropolis
Not to be confused with AcropoliX by SoulsTRK. Acropolis is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon created by Zobros. It is notoriously difficult because of its numerous tight spaces, thorn 'balls' and spikes everywhere and crucial timing. It is generally considered a Very Hard Demon, and sometimes a Hard Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed cube section which consists of some very difficult jumps and drops that need crucial timing. This section gets harder as it goes on. Next, the player enters a moderately difficult ball segment that needs timing because of spikes and thorn balls everywhere. It usually takes a long time to study this segment because it has numerous traps and timings. Afterwards, the player transitions into a ship sequence with tight spaces. This sequence is not very hard compared to other parts, but it is very difficult nonetheless. Afterwards, the player enters a difficult cube section which contains numerous traps, invisible spikes and thorn 'balls' everywhere. If the player manages to pass the cube, he/she will enter a moderately difficult ship sequence with extremely tight spaces, which requires a bit of skill. After the ship, the player transitions into a difficult UFO section that has quite a specific tap pattern. Next, the player enters a ball segment that is very similar to the first one. Afterwards, he/she enters a cube section with a few simple jumps over clusters of tiny grey spikes. However, after the cube segment, the player enters a hard wave segment with extremely tight spaces, thorn balls and spikes everywhere. Near the end of the level, Zobros's name is shown. Then, the level ends. User Coins This level has three bronze user coins. The second and third coins are the hardest ones to obtain. * The first coin is located at the first ball segment at 20%. It is fairly easy to get as you only need to jump over the pink jump ring with good timing since the coin is under the pink jump ring. * The second coin is located at the second ship mode, at 46%. Located near the gravity portal, the player must time his/her flying very well in order to avoid crashing into the spikes lining the player's passage while being in a position that lets him/her grab the second coin. * The third coin is located at the last wave mode, at 95%. The coin located at the top of the spike "balls." The player must carefully get the coin as there are blocks under the coin that can crash the player. Fails * Roby crashed two times at 98%, 96%, 87% and 5 times at 80%. * Someone crashed at 97%. * Sung-Su Kim also crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 95%. * Andromeda crashed at 90%. * SoulsTRK also crashed at 90% * KennethOfSweden crashed at the last spike at 98%. * ToshDeluxe crashed at 98%. * Cyclic crashed at 96%. * GMDBuddy crashed at 97%. ** Shortly afterwards, he said that he was so mad that he will not do the level again. * Merg crashed at 86% and 96%. ** Overall, he claimed that Acropolis is a fun level after he beat it. * SpyroPlaysGD crashed at 95% * Nelis died at 97% and 98% Trivia *The password for the level is 124574. *The level contains 11,083 objects. *In real life, Acropolis translates to the highest part of an ancient city and the citizens' last resort in case of a terrible war.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acropolis *Zobros made a coin update for Acropolis on March 10th. *Zobros accidentally failed to collect the third secret coin while trying to rebeat his level, as shown at the end in the video above. Later, he updated the video. *The entire level is in half (0.5x) speed, showing that even half speed can be extremely difficult. *There is also an even more Extreme Demon, AcropoliX by SoulsTRK, that is a buffed 2.0 remake of this level; it was verified on April 28th, 2016. A few days later, it was buffed slightly with more detailed decoration. *If the player jumps over the first thorn ball just before the wave segment, the word "Turki" will appear. Walkthrough . ]] . The coin update for Acropolis.]] Gallery bandicam 2016-08-14 11-24-18-869.jpg|First coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-24-38-286.jpg|Second coin. bandicam 2016-08-14 11-25-14-646.jpg|Third coin. References Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:2.0 levels